A Waking Dream
by Aelfswythe
Summary: An evil enchantment haunts Middle Earth, bent on luring the Fellowship to their deaths. Read and review!


Written by: Sarah a.k.a. Aselfswythe 4-10-03  
Hooray! A new Legolas story?? How could I resist. Not a comedy, but I  
really liked how this story turned out. I'd like to know what you think  
too!!!! REVIEWS are like cats. They can be fluffy or they can have claws.  
Either way I love them! Review, review, review!! Thanks! ~ Aelfswythe  
P.S. In this story, in case you've read the book, by this time Sauruman is  
dead, but in my story he's STILL ALIVE!!! K?  
  
  
Aragorn sighed happily as he leaned against the large tree. His eyes  
flickered to the sleeping group of men who snored soundly only a few yards  
away. He hadn't felt anywhere near being able to sleep so he had offered to  
keep the night watch. He sighed again, drawing on his pipe and gazing up  
through the tree tops at the stars. Now was the first time in a long time  
that he was able to relax. The war against Sauron had taken a toll on the  
land and his people. It had taken two years to rebuild and heal all the  
hurts of Minas Tirith. He had labored hard and when it seemed that peace  
and happiness was finally restored, King Aragorn had declared a  
celebration. Not only to celebrate the wealth and joy returning to the land  
once again, but also for the announced pregnancy of Arwyn with a future  
heir to the throne. To prepare for the feasts Aragorn had taken a small  
group of men to hunt some deer and wild boar.  
And so he sat, keeping watch and enjoying a night of quiet and  
contemplation. Just as he felt himself relax completely there was a loud  
crash in the forest, only a few paces from where Aragorn sat. He leapt to  
his feet and unconsciously slid his sword out of its sheath with only a  
breath of a hiss. Aragorn cursed himself for allowing himself to become at  
ease. Sauron and his forces may have been defeated, but the fallen mad  
wizard Sauruman still roamed the lands dredging up mischief where he could  
with his slimy accomplice Wormtongue. Aragorn breathed soundlessly,  
listening with all his senses for any other sound. There was some more  
rustling. It is possible that the prey we seek to hunt has come to us? He  
thought grimly to himself with a small smile. Suddenly a tall dirty long  
blonde-haired man thrust himself into the clearing, stumbled, and then fell  
to his knees. His clothes were filthy and torn, the color unrecognizable.  
Aragorn had to stay his hand from slaying the man before he had time to  
discover his identity. He pointed his sword at the stranger's throat.  
"State your business before I split your throat," he hissed, not wanting to  
wake his men. The person coughed and started to shiver violently.  
Slowly, as though it were a terrible weight, he lifted his head. His face  
was dirty and tears trickled down his cheeks, the drops glittering in the  
moonlight. Aragorn gasped as the moonlight lit the man's face. The one  
kneeling at his feet was no man! It was an elf and none other than Legolas  
Greenleaf, his long time friend from the Fellowship! Only, he looked far  
from his normal self. Not only was his hair matted and dirty with bits of  
sticks and leaves in it, but his skin, which normally would have glowed  
with a soft luminescence in the dark was dim and chalky white as if death  
was very near at hand. Exhausted and all strength leaving his worn body,  
the elf collapsed at the king's feet.  
"Legolas! Mellon nin!" Aragorn cried, his heart wrenching in his chest.  
What fate could have possibly befallen his friend? Sheathing his sword he  
lifted the elf, who strangely weighed no more than a child, and brought him  
to the fire. He let the elf's head rest in his arms as he thought of what  
to do. "Legolas," he whispered. "What evil has taken you?" He didn't  
respond and only stared unseeing and without recognition up at the moon.  
Aragorn took one look into his shadowed eyes and shuddered. They were  
filled with an unbearable unspoken grief. One of the men stirred and awoke.  
"My Lord, what is it?" Aragorn was silent for a time.  
"I must return home as soon as possible."  
"My Lord, the hunt -"  
"Go on without me. There is no alarm." The man crept closer.  
"Is that an elf, my Lord?" Aragorn looked down at Legolas' unseeing face.  
"Yes. It seems he has been wounded and wandering in this state for some  
time. I must take him home immediately." The man nodded  
"I will finish the watch and let the men know when they awaken."  
"Thank you. You are a good man." The man saddled the king's horse quickly.  
Aragorn lifted the elf up into the saddle and then mounted himself, sitting  
behind Legolas. He then galloped full speed back to Minas Tirith. Aragorn  
did not even pause to speak with the gatekeeper. He only yelled, "Open the  
gate, and quickly, man!" Recognizing the king, the man obeyed; and just in  
time too. Aragorn passed through the opening, his legs nearly knocking  
against the doors.  
He sped up to the palace and stopped abruptly in front of his own house. He  
quickly dismounted and carried Legolas inside. Arwyn, sensing something was  
the matter was there to greet him.  
"Aragorn, what is it?" Her face was full of concern as she walked to her  
husband as gracefully as possible, being very nearly ready to give birth as  
it was. Aragorn, breathless from the ride, swept past and laid Legolas on a  
couch.  
"Legolas is ill. He's been wandering for days, perhaps even weeks. He  
somehow managed to stumble into our camp as the men slept and I kept watch.  
I do not know how he found us, or even if he knows he has, but I am glad he  
did. I am very much afraid for him, Arwyn. His sickness is unknown to me  
and I fear it is of an Elvish origin. I know nothing of that sort of  
healing. And just look! Look at his eyes!" Aragorn turned away, very much  
pained. Arwyn was silent as she examined Legolas' condition. She spoke  
softly, mourning filling her voice.  
"He is wasting in grief, Aragorn. There is nothing that we can do,  
especially when we do not know the reason for his suffering. My father may  
be able to help, but you must take him immediately. I fear he will pass to  
the Undying Lands ere you reach Rivendell. Has he not spoken to you at all,  
telling you anything?" Aragorn shook his head sorrowfully.  
"Not a word. And that worries me greatly. He does not even seem to know who  
I am. But I will leave as soon as I have a fresh horse prepared. There is  
something behind this great mystery and I mean to find out what it is."  
Arwyn came to her husband's side and smiled softly.  
"I am reminded of another time involving a hobbit and nine black riders."  
Aragorn smiled grimly and replied,  
"Only this time it is an elf and the black rider is Death." Aragorn left  
within the hour with instructions that the celebration continue as planned  
even in his absence and a promise to return before the baby was born.  
"The baby will come whether it be at your bidding or not," the dark-haired  
queen smiled, laughter dancing upon her lips. "Go and be quick. Send word  
as soon as you are able."  
Aragorn departed just as he had arrived – at a full gallop, the hoof beats  
reverberating loudly on the empty, early morning streets. Legolas was bound  
to the horse and sat unconscious in front of the king. It would be tricky  
and tiring riding like this, but it was the fastest possible way. The well-  
trained Rohanian steed moved smoothly and swiftly over the uneven terrain.  
Only when the sun came out hot in the noonday did he rest, eat, drink and  
attempt to give water to Legolas. He swallowed a little, but the rest  
dribbled down his chin.  
A half-hour later they sped on again. Even as the moon was rising they  
rode. Aragorn was startled when sounds began to come from Legolas. He was  
still unconscious, but he was singing softly to himself. It made an eerie  
sound with the wind whistling past Aragorn's ears, and as hard as he tried  
to shut it out, the singing surrounded and flowed over him. On and on they  
rode only stopping for short rests. There was no time to lose. Aragorn  
could feel Legolas slipping further and further away. In his mind thoughts  
ran about in his head. If it is his time to pass, then you must let him go...  
No! There is an evil at work here! I feel it! I must find out what it is!  
Legolas would not be wandering if he had fought with someone. He would  
fight to the death or kill the enemy first... Do not attempt to control the  
Eldar's fate, Aragorn... No! That is not my intention! Aragorn shook his head  
to clear his thoughts. What was this mist that was starting to cloud his  
mind? He urged his horse on faster.  
After a seemingly endless journey with Legolas drifting back and forth  
between silence and singing, they reached the valley that held green  
Rivendell in its sheltering cup. Aragorn galloped over the bridge that, it  
now seemed an eternity passed, he had passed over with Frodo and Sam,  
Pippin and Merry. There were no singing elves there now. Most were gone,  
across the seas, now only a breathless memory of Middle Earth. Elrond and a  
precious few were all that were left of the race of Elves. They approached  
the House of Elrond and halting quickly Aragorn cried out,  
"Elrond!" Lord Elrond appeared and seeing Aragorn with another on his mount  
came down quickly.  
"Ellesar! It does me much good to see you again in Rivendell -" Just as he  
said this Aragorn untied Legolas and lifted him off the horse. He turned  
and brought his lifeless body to Elrond. The older elf's face grew very  
grave at the site of the Prince of Mirkwood, so very near his death. "Bring  
him inside," he murmured. They went up into his house where Aragorn laid  
him down in the very bed that Frodo had recovered in. "Does Thranduil  
know?" Elrond asked, examining Legolas.  
"No. I've only just come from Minas Tirith. Legolas stumbled onto my men  
and me camping in the wood near my home. We were hunting for a celebration.  
Arwyn assured me there was nothing that we could do, but perhaps you -"  
Aragorn, stopped, unable to go on. His exhaustion and worry for his friend  
were almost more than he could bear. Elrond was silent for a time. He then  
sighed deeply and covered Legolas' staring eyes with a strip of silk.  
"I do not know if there is much that I can do, Ellesar. He has suffered for  
some time and is very close to the end of his time here. Even if I could  
heal him, I do not know if he would wish to return. Unless we could find  
out, somehow, what grief he has suffered, he would have a chance, but he is  
in denial of any possible healing. It would take some time." Aragorn  
swallowed.  
"His eyes -"  
"Yes," Elrond responded sorrowfully. "They tell a haunting story, but not  
even I can read them and it is not permitted that I or anyone else should  
do so until he is ready. Ellesar," he said turning, "I feel it would be the  
best help if those dear to Legolas could be near him at this time. It might  
be the only way of bringing him back. In the meantime I will do what I can.  
Frodo cannot leave where he is, of course, but the others, if you could -"  
Aragorn nodded.  
"Yes. I will do anything you ask. And, Elrond, I have some pressing good  
news." Elrond's expression showed that there could not possibly be anything  
that would cheer him.  
"Yes?"  
"Arwyn is about to issue forth an heir to the throne of Gondor." The grief  
on the ancient elf's face turned to exquisite joy.  
"Is this true?" A rare smile broke out onto his face and tears glistened at  
the corners of his eyes.  
"Yes, Elrond, it is true." Aragorn smiled in return. Much to his surprise,  
Elrond sighed and sank back into his seat.  
"I am saddened to admit that the pull to see my daughter is far greater  
than the fate of the Prince of Mirkwood, but I will wait until we know what  
his fate is to be."  
"I too would rather be with Arwen, but she urged me to come to see you; for  
Legolas' sake."  
After only a few hours of rest Aragorn sped off again in search of the  
hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf. Elrond worked his healing as much as he was  
able, but there was always a clouded mist on the younger elf's mind. At  
other times Legolas stared up at the ceiling, with the silk still covering  
his eyes and sang softly to himself. He seemed more at peace in Rivendell,  
but he was so pale and weak and would not eat a bite of food. A week later  
there was a cry from a deep rolling voice from the ground.  
"Greetings to Rivendell and to Lord Elrond!" Elrond went out to meet the  
visitor.  
"Gimli!" he cried in surprise. "You have been found so quickly, but where  
is Aragorn?" Gimli looked puzzled. He squinted up at Elrond.  
"I do not know anything about being found, but I have certainly found you!  
As to Aragorn I have not seen him since we parted when I left with Legolas  
to see Fangorn and the Glittering Caves. As for myself, I have come to seek  
your advice, being that Gandalf has conveniently made himself invisible.  
But strangely, towards the end of my journey I felt impressed that I must  
make for Rivendell as speedily as my dwarvish feet would carry me! I do not  
know why but -"  
"Gimli, son of Gloin, stop your rambling and come up here at once. You will  
see why that silent call was so urgent." Gimli looked alarmed and hurried  
up the steps to meet Elrond. As soon as his eyes beheld his comrade, stark  
white and still, laid out on the bed as if for burial he raised his voice  
in a great cry.  
"No! Tell me it is not so! Tell me it is not so!" He rushed to the elf's  
side. "We only just parted ways a few months ago! What could have  
happened?" He hung his head, tears trickling down into his beard.  
"Gimli," Elrond placed his hand on his shoulder. "He is not dead, but he is  
very near to it. You say you only left him months ago?"  
"Yes!" he seemed relieved to find that his friend was NOT dead, but the  
fear did not leave his face. "What is to be done, Elrond? Is there anything  
that I can do?"  
"Yes. I only need you to be near at hand. I have sent Aragorn to find you,  
the hobbits, and if possible as you say, Gandalf. He has not yet been gone  
a fortnight."  
Strangely, Gandalf arrived the next day. And the day after that, the  
hobbits trooped into Rivendell, with Sam at the head, a strong  
purposefulness about him.  
"Sam claims that one of the Lady's trees whispered to him of a sadness in  
Rivendell. We didn't believe him until we arrived," Merry explained to the  
gathering. Gandalf offered no explanation, and only exchanged knowing  
glances with Elrond.  
"Then all that is left is the messenger who has failed in delivering any  
message whatsoever," Elrond said with a smile.  
"Perhaps he made a stop at the Prancing Pony," Pippin stated thoughtfully.  
They were all gathered in the room with Legolas waiting for Aragorn when an  
eerie voice broke out above the talking. The hobbits jumped to their feet  
in astonishment.  
"He's singing!" Merry cried out.  
"He's been doing that for days now." Gimli explained calmly, examining a  
crystal he had pulled out from his pocket. He was trying very hard not to  
show his concern. Then much to everyone's surprise and relief Aragorn  
entered the room. He looked very frustrated.  
"Here you all are! I have been hunting for you for days!"  
"You speak as if we should leave a trail of pebbles behind us where ever we  
go so that you can find us more readily if it is your wish," Gandalf  
smiled. Aragorn glowered. Suddenly, a weak voice interrupted them.  
"Rivendell. Am I in Rivendell?" They cried aloud with one voice and rushed  
to Legolas' side.  
"Yes! Yes, you're in Rivendell."  
"We've been so worried about you!"  
"What's happened, tell us what's happened!"  
"Stop this at once!" Elrond's commanding voice silenced the lot. "Allow me  
to look at him." Elrond sat beside Legolas and took his hand. He spoke some  
hushed words in Elvish to which Legolas responded with a pained look upon  
his face. Elrond was silent and then stood slowly. "It appears that you  
have been not been summoned here by my wish alone. We will let Legolas rest  
for a time. He is not ready to tell us what has transpired." The broken  
fellowship filed out of the room and Legolas slept in peace the rest of the  
day, and for the next three days.  
One bright morning, a week or so later, when the birds sang as if their  
lungs would burst and the trees fanned their leaves in a delightful breeze,  
Legolas announced he was ready to speak. Everyone assembled around his bed  
in comfortable chairs and at a breathable distance from the bed. Legolas  
looked around at the gathered group of his dearest friends.  
"Here is the tale as I remember it." He began abruptly, with no  
introduction, gazing out the window. "Gimli and I had just parted company.  
I was preparing a small meal before I rested and returned home to Mirkwood.  
Then, suddenly, on a soft breeze, the sound of singing reached my ears. I  
stopped what I was doing to listen, and the more I listened the more  
entranced I became. Her voice that I heard sang in an ancient Eldar tongue,  
the tongue of my forefathers. The words touched and filled my heart to the  
point where I dropped everything, even leaving behind my precious bow and  
quiver the Lady of Lothlorien bestowed upon me." That thought alone made  
him shut his eyes in great mourning.  
"It must have been quite an enchantment to make you do that!" Gimli cried  
out, knowing of enchantments himself, speaking of the Lady Galadriel.  
Legolas nodded weakly.  
"And so I followed her voice through the wood. I don't know how long I  
traveled or how far, but the closer I drew to her the harder it was to bear  
to be apart from her. Just before I was about to turn back for fear I would  
never reach her, I came upon a clearing, and... there she was!" His voice  
changed from pain to extreme awe. The grief in his eyes changed to a brief,  
delicious joy, glimpsing through memory the scene he unfolded. His friends  
were all silent, breathless, and staring.  
"What did she look like?" Merry breathed. Legolas closed his eyes briefly,  
remembering.  
"Like a star who had been plucked from the skies to grace this miserable  
earth with her presence. Her eminence lit the entire clearing making it  
seem as though the trees and grass were turned to silver. And she was  
dancing as she sang! It was the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever  
beheld, even above the Lady Galadriel herself." Gimli snorted.  
"I doubt that very highly indeed!"  
"Suddenly," Legolas continued, ignoring Gimli's remark, "She beheld me and  
she stopped her song. Her eyes... her eyes..." Legolas blinked and shook his  
head. "She beckoned to me and it would have taken all my power to resist,  
but I did not even try; I did not know I was so weak against her call. I  
came to her, but she turned quickly and entered into the wood. I followed  
her. I knew nothing else other than my love for her. Hunger, weariness,  
these things did not touch me. We traveled for many days without stopping,  
but always did she look back, beckon to me and continue on, and always did  
she sing, and her voice was full of ancient sorrows, which my mouth will  
not and can not think of uttering."  
"She never spoke to you then?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
"No, but I followed her to the end of the world, as it seemed. She finally  
stopped at a cliff. When I came near enough to be able to reach out and  
touch her she beckoned me to stop. I looked out past the cliffs and my  
heart wrenched and soared in my chest at the same painful moment. We had  
come to the sea! It has not been long since I first heard the cry of the  
seagull and I have not forgotten. The longing for the sea was torn open in  
my soul once again, and now I was confronted with the vast expanse of it! I  
was breathless and I was at a loss as to what to do. I could not move  
forward and I could not move backward. I was frozen in time. I opened my  
mouth to speak to the lady, but found her cheeks were moistened with tears.  
Had I done anything to make her weep so? I would do anything to comfort  
her! She then turned from me and without a word she cast herself from the  
cliff and into the sea!!" His voice cracked and he hid his face. Everyone  
cried out in alarm.  
"She threw herself over the edge?" Sam repeated, horrified. Legolas made a  
great effort to speak.  
"My heart immediately was in great torment. Part of me wanted to jump in  
after her and save her from inevitable death. The urge was so strong I  
thought I would go mad! And that was not alone, alas! If only it was!  
Mingled with that was the call of the sea to my heart! It called  
unceasingly, stronger than I had ever known! But I knew I could not swim. I  
inched up to the edge and looked down, but alas! The fair maiden was GONE –  
swallowed up forever in the terrible clutches of the salty depths. And now  
I hate it! I hate the sea with every part of my being! An yet it calls... it  
calls, taunting me to the end of my days." Legolas lowered his head and  
cried. No one knew what to say. The sound of his heart-wrenching sobs  
filled the quiet room and nothing else could be heard. After a time Legolas  
calmed and Sam, touching the elf's shoulder asked gently,  
"What did you do after that?" Legolas took a deep breath.  
"My mind was somewhat clouded in the time afterwards. I believe I was  
driven mad by it all and I wandered; over space and time." He shrugged. "I  
do not really know. My heart was in agony and I was lost. The next thing I  
remember is waking up here in Rivendell." As everyone offered soothing  
words Gandalf brooded in a shady corner of the room. Legolas noticed him  
grumbling and asked, "Gandalf, what troubles you?" Gandalf started, coming  
out of his meditation.  
"Legolas, as beautiful as this lady was, it is mad. ALL of this business is  
mad. There is an evil behind it."  
"And why do you say that?" Legolas was ready to defend his beautiful  
vision, his waking dream.  
"A woman, who you do not touch or speak with, who draws you to the sea,  
your one true weakness, only to tempt you to toss yourself from the edge to  
your death, dashing yourself upon the rocks? Can you not see the madness?"  
Everyone was silent as they thought on this. Gimli was the first to speak.  
"Elrond, now it seems to be the time that I tell you why I was coming to  
you for counsel. Being that Gandalf was- er... indisposed shall we say? Or at  
least I could not find him when needed, I felt that you were the next  
person capable of helping me. I also had a similar experience to Legolas',  
though not quite so tragic and I will not tell the tale now, for we are  
here for this lad's sake, but I am curious as to whether my experience is  
somehow connected to his?" Gandalf nodded and mumbled to himself.  
"And I!" Pippin cried. "I also had a strange occurrence -"  
"Shut up, Pippin," Merry butted in. "That was only because you were drunk  
and seeing things.  
"No, Merry. I wasn't speaking of that. I was taking a particularly long  
walk in the woods. (I was supposed to be finding mushrooms for supper and I  
wasn't to be late, my Opal, she gets her dander up if I'm late.)  
***Author's note.. I can't remember if Pippin's wife was Opal or not.. I  
don't have the book here to research it, so sorry if I'm wrong!*** Anyway,  
I had just found a particularly lovely patch of mushrooms, when a beautiful  
lady in white comes out from behind a tree. I was surprised, of course, but  
she smiled nicely and so I smiled back. She said, 'Do you like mushrooms?'  
And I said, 'Of course!' And then she took me further into the wood and  
showed me a patch where the biggest and most beautiful mushrooms I had ever  
seen were growing! I was about to pull them up to bring them home, but not  
without getting a wee little nibble in first." He pinched his fingers  
together to show how "wee" his nibble was going to be. "However, upon  
closer examination I saw they were dark brown with little bitty white spots  
on them. And every hobbit knows that those are poisonous. So I says, 'I'm  
not going to eat those OR take them home to my wife and children so they'll  
eat 'em and die!' And the lady's face got all mean and without another word  
she turns away and POOF! She's gone!" Gandalf stomped his staff on the  
floor of the room, startling everyone, and stood.  
"Do you tell the truth Peregrin Took? I'll not have another tale out of  
you!"  
"No!" he practically squeaked. "It's true! Every word!" Gandalf took a deep  
breath.  
"It is apparent to me that these visions are a conjurance of a very old and  
a very bitter wizard. Sauron may have been destroyed, but his pawn still  
walks Middle Earth seeking to destroy all who has offended him."  
"Sauruman!" Merry muttered, along with Legolas, Aragorn, and Sam. Pippin  
was still excited about his tale and hadn't caught up.  
"He's here?!"  
"No, Pippin, he's – Oh, never mind!" Merry turned away and asked, "What are  
we to do?"  
"We are to do nothing," Elrond spoke for the first time and stood. "This is  
a matter for a White Wizard to deal with."  
"And I am leaving right now." Gandalf gathered up his cloak and pipe. He  
strode over to Legolas' bed and placed his hand on the young elf's head.  
"Rest well, Thranduilion. Heal quickly, and let us not hear anymore of you  
following beautiful maidens in white, no matter how enchanting their voices  
may be. It was nothing more than a waking dream, my boy. Nothing more." He  
smiled down gently, and then took his leave. Aragorn stood and came to  
Legolas.  
"I am very much relieved that you are well, Legolas. It would have pained  
me greatly to have lost you." Legolas smiled.  
"It was you, wasn't it? Through the mist drawn across my mind I saw in the  
wood a shining light. It came from a crown on a shadowed figure's head. It  
was you." Aragorn smiled.  
"Yes, I suppose it was. I am very glad you found me." He looked up and  
sighed. "And now, if I may beg your pardon I must leave. Arwyn is very near  
giving birth to our first child. Gondor shall have an heir!" They clapped  
loudly in astonishment and joy.  
"And I will follow in a few days," Elrond said, "As soon as Legolas is out  
of danger."  
"No," Sam spoke up. "You go ahead. We will stay behind with Legolas."  
"Patience, patience!" Aragorn cried out, laughing. "We will leave in two  
days time, which will allow Elrond to set things in order here and for me  
to rest! I have been unable to catch my breath from my wild goose chase!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Gimli, son of Gloin, come hither," Elrond beckoned. Gimli stood, going to  
Elrond and bowing. "Gimli while I am gone I would wish that you would watch  
over Rivendell for me. You have a stout and loyal heart and I believe that  
your protection will be sufficient." Gimli looked taken aback.  
"But your sons -"  
"They will be coming with me."  
"But, but," the dwarf sputtered. "A dwarf being in charge of an elven home?  
That hasn't happened since... Well, that has NEVER happened in all the  
history of Middle-Earth!" Elrond smiled gently. Gimli beamed proudly at his  
new task.  
"These are new times, Gimli; new times for making new choices. Besides, the  
time for the Elves is nearly past, and I do not believe anyone will be  
seeking us out while I am gone. It will only be for a short time." And so  
after two days of much resting and reminiscing Aragorn, Elrond, and his two  
sons parted company with the rest of the fellowship and embarked for Minas  
Tirith.  
The hobbits and Gimli sat around eating with Legolas in his room, keeping  
him much needed company. Pippin sighed.  
"Do you know what I've learned out of all this?"  
"What is that, Pippin?" Legolas asked, taking a bite of a luscious fruit  
and chewing slowly, relishing the flavor.  
"I've learned to never listen to wizards."  
"Never?" Legolas laughed.  
"Never."  
"What about you, Legolas. As painful as it was, what did you learn?" Sam  
asked quietly.  
"I?" Legolas smiled softly. "I've learned than my friends mean more to me  
than a mere waking dream."  
  
Namari  
Hoped you like this! Did you forget something? You wanted to  
review....remember?? mwahahaha! 


End file.
